A Moment of Appreciation
by Stargirl888
Summary: Its been over ten years since they left McKinley High, and Santana takes a moment to appreciate where her life is now. One-Shot


**So this is just my version of what happened to Brit and Santana after High School. Hope you enjoy.**

**(Oh, and in case you find it confusing confusing here's who's who with the children and their ages**

**Carrie & Macy – Twins, Britt & Santana's Daughters (1,5)**

**Fiona – Quinn & Pucks Daughter (6)**

**Angie - Britt & Santana's Daughter (7)**

**Beth – Quinn & Pucks Daughter (12) - oh and in my story Quinn and Puck didn't give her up for adoption))**

I looked across the breakfast bar to where she was standing, baby on the hip and a cloth in her other hand, the sunlight streamed into the kitchen catching her blond hair and her light flowing white dress with pink flowers suiting her to perfection. She was laughing at some tale Beth was relaying from the table and I think, if it was at all possible, in that moment I fell even more in love with her. It had taken me years to be able to admit my love for her, to admit that the sex between us was more than just sex - she had known from the start of course, she had always been the most perceptive person I have ever known. She was the one who knew when it was right to push me and when to let me have my way, and she was the one who proposed and made this life possible.

It had been nine years ago, not even eighteen months since we had left McKinley High. Britney and I were lying on the bed together after having another fun midday romp.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"S, can we get married?" she asked, as though asking about going to the movies. My heart had practically stopped.

"What?"

"Can we get married?" she repeated, propping herself up on her elbows to face me. "I mean we already live together and I can't see myself being with anyone else, don't people normally get married when they feel that way?"

I stared at her blankly, trying to comprehend her words "Well yes…" I said slowly "but normally that's between a man and a woman." She got that small pout on her face, the one I knew I would eventually cave to…not that I didn't want to cave, the thought of being married to Britney was more than pleasant.

"Gay marriage is legal now, and I love you so much, I just want everyone else to know it."

"I'd like everyone to know it too," I murmured, fighting the silly grin that was forcing it's way across my face "yes, I'll marry you."

She had squealed then, and launched herself at me, capturing my lips with hers. After kissing me for a moment she pulled away and I pouted – she always had been the only one who could make Santana Lopez pout. I watched as she leant over me to the bedside table and retrieved something small from the draw.

"Now, I can give you this." She announced smugly while producing a small grey box.

"You got me a ring?" She really had been thinking about this for a while then.

She opened the box to reveal a thin gold band set with diamonds. She had slithered off the bed then, before I had a chance to take the ring, and knelt beside where I lay. I sat up, feeling a thrill of anticipation. I watched as she got onto one knee, taking my hand in hers and smiling up to me asked:

"Santana Maria Lopez, will you marry me?"

-o-0-O-0-o-

I realised I was subconsciously twisting that same ring around my finger, it had become a habit of mine. I caught Brits gaze and she smiled at me, as though she knew exactly what I was thinking, which she probably did. I returned the smile before Carrie began fussing on her hip and she looked away. That was another thing to be grateful for – our children.

-o-0-O-0-o-

We had been lazing on the couch, about a year into our marriage, when a documentary came on about pregnancy, I had flicked channels as I normally did for documentaries when I felt Britney's gaze on me. I turned my head to see her thoughtful expression.

"What is it?"

"Do you ever feel like we should have kids?" she asked quietly

"Do you want to have kids?" I returned without answering her question. I had never been the motherly type, but having a child…a family with Brit was something I wanted deeply.

"Yes." She said with conviction, and looking at her I knew Brit was meant to be a mother and I could never deny her that birthright.

-o-0-O-0-o-

We had never looked back from that day. We had agreed that Brit would be the one to carry the child, and even I, Santana Lopez, shed a tear the day our baby girl, Angie, was born. It was a several of years later when we decided to add to our family once again, though this time was a double surprise when we discovered Brit was carrying the twins.

It was six months into the pregnancy when Quinn and Pucks plane crashed in the Atlantic, leaving us their two girls to care for. It had been years before when Brit and I promised to take in their kids should something happen to them, we were the girls godmothers after all, but never could we ever have imagined having to make good on that promise.

The last months of Brits pregnancy and those following the twins birth had been some of the hardest in our relationship. Taking in two young girls who had just lost their parents was hard enough, then their was our own grief at the loss of our closest friends added to the mix, not to mention normal pregnancy hormones and the postnatal depression Britney went through as well as two newborn babies. After the twins birth I was left to deal with all five children practically on my own, all the while trying to break Brits depression, I had had to keep strong for all of us, though there were moments of weakness, when I wondered if we'd even make it through the next day, if it was even worth the effort of trying.

Things got better though, slowly but surely they got better, and looking around the kitchen in the middle of the mid-morning rush, seeing my family together and happy, Angie playing with Macy in her high chair, Beth chatting with her sister and of course Brit trying to settle Carrie, I knew it had been worth it.

Unable to resist I headed around to where Brit was standing, took Carrie out of her arms and placed her in her feeding chair, before wrapping my arms around the love of my life and kissing her deeply, ignoring the chorus of 'Ewws' and 'Gross' from the table, which even Macy tried to get in on, making her cute baby version of 'Eww'.

Smiling I released her lips but stayed in her gip. "Thank you," I murmured, too low for my children to hear "Thank you for being in my life and making all this possible."

Brit just smiled at me, her eyes brimming with love, giving me another gentle kiss before holding up her right pinky, which I hooked with my own, the simple, childish gesture conveying more than words could ever say. Our moment was interrupted by Beth jumping up and announcing they were going to be late for school, and smiling I allowed Brit to slip out of my grip to finish clearing away the mess Carrie had made while I set out handing out everyone's lunches. Who would have thought that bitchy girl who used to spy on the Glee club for the Cheerios would be where I was today? Who would have thought she would ever be this happy?

**So I thought I'd try something different from my norm, the idea just hit me and I had to write it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
